22 Listopada 2009
TVP 1 05:20 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 31; serial TVP 05:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 32; serial TVP 06:20 TELEZAKUPY 06:40 Mieszkamy blisko żywiołów - Mieszkamy w wysokich górach - lato (Mieszkamy w wysokich górach - lato); telenowela dokumentalna kraj prod.Niemcy (2009) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Tydzień 08:25 Domisie - Światło i cień; program dla dzieci 08:55 Orliki gola; magazyn sportowy 09:10 Teleranek; magazyn dla nastolatków 09:40 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Rogate Ranczo (Home on the range); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2004) 11:00 Dyktando 2009; relacja 11:35 Opole 2009 na bis; koncert 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Ostry dyżur Jedynki; magazyn medyczny 13:55 Biblia - Dawid, cz. 2 (The Bible - David, part 2); film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy, Francja, Włochy (1997) 15:35 BBC w Jedynce - Południowy Pacyfik - cz. 6. Zagrożony raj (South Pacific) - txt - str.777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 16:40 Dyktando 2009 - ogłoszenie wyników; relacja 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 25 - Waga ciężka - txt - str.777; (również w TVP HD); serial kryminalny TVP 18:10 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 85; teleturniej 19:00 Wieczorynka - Mała Syrenka - Tajemnicze "coś", odc. 10 (Thingmagigger); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1993) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 8/13 - txt - str.777; (również w TVP HD); serial obyczajowy TVP 21:10 Przewodnik po Rozlewisku - odc. 8/13 21:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Córka Maharadży - odc. 3/3 (Maharaja's Daughter odc. 3/3) - txt - str.777; film przygodowy kraj prod.Włochy, Niemcy (1994) 23:05 Uczta kinomana - Upadek (Der Untergang (tyt. ang. - Downfall)); dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (2004) 01:50 Kolekcja kinomana - New York, New York (New York, New York); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1977) 04:25 TELEZAKUPY 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:30 Nie tylko dla pań - Ja, maluch - odc. 2 (ep. 2); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007) 06:30 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 61; serial dokumentalny TVP 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 698; serial TVP 08:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 340 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 341 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:05 Zacisze gwiazd - (57) Krystyna Sienkiewicz (i Kuba Sienkiewicz) 09:45 Rodzinne oglądanie - Wajrak na tropie - Żubr król łąk i puszcz odc. 2; cykl dokumentalny 10:20 Rodzinne oglądanie - Nieznana Afryka - Angola (Unknown Africa - Angola); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 11:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Kopalnia złota - txt - str.777; cykl reportaży 11:35 Makłowicz w podróży - Armenia - Wokół Erywania (48); magazyn kulinarny 12:15 Gwiazdy w południe - Wyrzuć mamę z pociągu (Throw momma from the train); komedia kraj prod.USA (1987) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1684 - txt - str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1079 Uwolnieni; telenowela TVP 15:05 Szansa na Sukces - Piotr Szczepanik 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 385 Problem wagi ciężkiej; serial TVP 17:05 Wojna Światów; cykl reportaży 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Świat bez tajemnic - Wszystko, co powinniśmy wiedzieć o świńskiej grypie (Everything you need to know); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 19:05 Tak to leciało! - (54); teleturniej 20:05 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa Gdynia 2009 (1); widowisko; 21:05 Czas honoru - odc. 24 "Przerwana depesza" - txt - str.777; (również w TVP HD), ; serial TVP 22:00 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka 22:45 Panorama 23:10 Sport Telegram 23:15 Pogoda 23:20 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - D - jak Dudek; 23:45 Camane - koncert muzyki fado (II Poznań Live Festival) 00:45 Na imię mi Earl - odc. 3/24 (My Name is Earl ep. 2); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 01:15 Wieża; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2005) 02:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:15 Produkcje Myszki Miki (13) 07:45 Gumisie (2) 08:15 Gumisie (3) 08:45 Kacze opowieści (15) 09:15 Kacze opowieści (16) 09:45 90210 (11) 10:40 Czterej pancerni i pies: 'Rudy', miód i krzyże/Most 13:00 Kung Pow: Wejście Wybrańca - komedia sensacyjna (USA,Hongkong,2002) 14:45 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa - program rozrywkowy 15:45 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie! (21) 16:15 Świat według Kiepskich: Nienagrodzony (317) 16:45 Kabarety 17:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Lęki pierwotne (325) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:15 Sport 19:20 Prognoza pogody 19:25 13 posterunek: Konkurs (17) 20:00 Skazany na śmierć 4 (69) 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 7 (154) 22:00 Studio LOTTO 22:05 Kości 4 (70) 23:10 Podejrzani - thriller (USA,Niemcy,1995) 01:25 Magazyn sportowy 03:25 Tajemnice losu 04:55 TV Market TVN 05:35 Uwaga! 05:55 Mango 07:55 Maja w ogrodzie 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 Kawa na ławę 11:45 Co za tydzień 12:15 39 i pół: Przyjemności i obowiązki (37) 13:15 Grzeszni i bogaci: Tajemnica Sjuzan (4-ost.) 13:50 Mam talent! 15:35 Kobieta na krańcu świata - program krajoznawczy 16:10 Kosmiczny mecz - film familijny (USA,1996) 18:00 Milionerzy 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Taniec z Gwiazdami 21:45 Agenci NCIS (5) 22:45 Taniec z gwiazdami - kulisy 23:15 Naznaczony: Ślepa zemsta (11) 00:15 Skarb Hitlera - komedia sensacyjna (Wielka Brytania,RFN,1975) 02:10 Uwaga! 02:30 Nocne granie 03:50 Nic straconego TVP Info 07:05 Pegaz - magazyn kulturalny 07:30 Serwis info 07:41 Pogoda 07:45 Program lokalny 08:30 Serwis info 08:41 Pogoda 08:45 Program lokalny 09:00 Planeta według Kreta 09:30 Serwis info 09:50 Pogoda 09:55 Serwis sportowy 10:00 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza 10:30 Serwis info 10:50 Pogoda 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Potrzebni 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 U fryzjera 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Teleplotki 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 14:30 Serwis info 14:40 Pogoda 14:45 Motoszał 15:00 Domowa rewolucja 15:30 Serwis info 15:51 Pogoda 16:00 W stronę świata 16:30 Serwis info 16:43 Pogoda 16:45 Program lokalny 17:15 Cyber świat - magazyn popularnonaukowy 17:30 Program lokalny 20:00 Program publicystyczny 20:30 Serwis info 20:43 Pogoda 20:50 Młodzież kontra 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:30 Serwis info 22:47 Pogoda 22:51 Chwyty codzienne - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Sportowa niedziela 00:04 Planeta według Kreta 00:30 Potrzebni 00:54 Młodzież kontra 01:28 W stronę świata 01:52 Serwis info 02:07 Pogoda 02:10 U fryzjera 02:34 Teleplotki 02:58 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza 03:22 Domowa rewolucja 03:46 Program publicystyczny 04:08 Planeta według Kreta 04:32 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 04:56 Sportowa niedziela TV 4 05:05 Barry White - The Story of... - koncert 06:00 Candy Dulfer: Live at Montreux - koncert 07:15 VIP - program kulturalny 07:45 Dekoratornia 08:15 mała Czarna - talk show 09:15 Karate na cztery łapy - komedia kryminalna (Niemcy,USA,2004) 11:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 VIP - program kulturalny 12:30 Dekoratornia (211) 13:00 Spadkobiercy (12) - program rozrywkowy 14:00 Cienka niebieska linia (12) 14:40 Siatkówka kobiet: PlusLiga Kobiet - mecz: PTPS Piła - GCB Centrostal Bydgoszcz 17:00 Jazda Figurowa 18:00 Modne gwiazdy (6) 19:00 Galileo (130) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Włatcy móch: Prohibicja (91) 20:30 Spadkobiercy (12) - program rozrywkowy 21:30 Straszny dwór (6) - program rozrywkowy 22:30 Jazda Figurowa 23:30 Selekcja 2008 (4) 00:05 Cienka niebieska linia (12) 00:45 Potrójna gra - thriller (USA,Wielka Brytania,1995) 02:40 Barry White - The Story of... - koncert 03:40 Candy Dulfer: Live at Montreux - koncert 04:35 TV Market 04:54 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:30 Misja Martyna: Mongolia 06:10 Chwila prawdy - program rozrywkowy 07:05 Mango 09:10 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 09:40 Alf (63/100) 10:10 Alf (64/100) 10:45 Półtora gliniarza - komedia obyczajowa (USA,1993) 12:45 Plotkara (9/25) 13:45 W samo południe - western (USA,1952) 15:25 Rewolwer i melonik - film sensacyjny (USA,1998) 17:25 Columbo (7-ost.) 19:05 Zakładnicy (3/13) 20:05 Okup - thriller (USA,1996) 22:35 Dowody zbrodni (17/24) 23:35 Kickbokser 3 - film sensacyjny (USA,1992) 01:25 Go! Laski 03:55 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Stacja Porankowo - program dla dzieci 08:00 Koń, który mówi (21) 08:30 Saga McGregorów (12) 09:30 Junior TV: Czarodziejki W.I.T.C.H. (32) 10:00 Junior TV: Czarodziejki W.I.T.C.H. (33) 10:30 Junior TV: Byli sobie podróżnicy (12) 11:00 Junior TV: Był sobie kosmos (12) 11:30 Waśnie w świecie baśni (1/2) - film fantasy (Niemcy,USA,Wielka Brytania,1999) 13:30 17. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Sztuki Cyrkowej w Massy - program rozrywkowy 15:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki (16) 16:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki (17) 16:30 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 17:00 Bajki animowane 17:30 Junior TV: Flintstonowie (115) 18:00 Niezły numer - program rozrywkowy (Hiszpania,2007) 18:30 Ale numer! - program rozrywkowy (Kanada,2002) 19:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata (2) - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Szpital - nagłe przypadki (10) - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Medium (12) 22:00 Szok Video - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Dyżur (12) - serial dokumentalny 23:30 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 00:00 Zbrodnie niedoskonałe (1) - serial dokumentalny 00:30 Nocne I-Granie 03:00 Programy powtórkowe 05:59 Zakończenie programu TVP Polonia 06:00 Klan - odc. 1753; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Klan - odc. 1754; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Klan - odc. 1755; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Klan - odc. 1756; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Klan - odc. 1757; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 M jak miłość - odc. 683; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Ziarno ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Milusiaki - Labirynt (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 1052* Honor listonosza; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Dyktando 2009; relacja; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański ; STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z Bazyliki Archikatedralnej w Poznaniu; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Doręczyciel - odc. 11/14* - Lekcje przedmałżeńskie; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Dom Weterana; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Skarby nieodkryte; program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Zaproszenie - Wokół tarnowskiego ratusza; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Dyktando 2009 - ogłoszenie wyników; relacja; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Szansa na Sukces - Ania Wyszkoni i zespół Łzy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 684; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Buli - odc. 31/57 Wielka wyprzedaż, Czarodziej Buli (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Trzeci Oficer - odc. 9* Witaj, Grand; serial sensacyjny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:05 Kocham Cię Polsko - (24); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Czas dla kibica - Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: Energa Czarni Słupsk - Anwil Włocławek; STEREO 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 684; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Buli - odc. 31/57 Wielka wyprzedaż, Czarodziej Buli (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Trzeci Oficer - odc. 9* Witaj, Grand; serial sensacyjny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Zaproszenie - Wokół tarnowskiego ratusza; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 1052* Honor listonosza; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Doręczyciel - odc. 11/14* - Lekcje przedmałżeńskie; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Dom Weterana; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Rozmowy na temat... - Polski Londyn (Reportaż); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP Kultura 07:05 Człowiek na torze - dramat psychologiczny (Polska,1956) 08:30 Studio Kultura: Skarby filmoteki 08:35 Skarby filmoteki: Brygada zaczyna szturm - film dokumentalny (Polska,1953) 08:50 Skarby filmoteki: Pod jednym niebem - film dokumentalny (Polska,1955) 09:10 Skarby filmoteki: Staś Spóźnialski - film dokumentalny (Polska,1952) 09:35 Rozalka Olaboga: Witaj, Rozalko (1/7) 10:05 Rozalka Olaboga: Nowa (2/7) 10:30 Rafał Blechacz - koncert e-moll Fryderyka Chopina - program rozrywkowo-muzyczny 11:15 Bajki na dobranoc - film obyczajowy (Polska,1980) 12:35 Pan Tadeusz - film kostiumowy (Polska,Francja,1999) 15:10 Mężczyzna - teatr TV (Polska,1991) 16:10 "Szalom na Szerokiej" 2008 - Medioni i Rodriguez - koncert 16:25 Tygodnik kulturalny 17:10 Niedziela z... Filipem Bajonem (1) 17:35 Engagement - film obyczajowy (Polska,1984) 18:35 Niedziela z... Filipem Bajonem (2) 19:00 Wahadełko - dramat psychologiczny (Polska,1981) 20:00 Niedziela z... Filipem Bajonem (3) 20:30 Sauna - komedia (Polska,1992) 22:10 Trzeci punkt widzenia - magazyn kulturalny 22:40 Telekino nocą: Drugi brzeg - film obyczajowy (Polska,1997) 23:35 Opowieść Griota - film dokumentalny (Polska,2007) 00:30 Oszibarack PLIM. PLUM. PLAM - koncert (Polska,2009) 01:30 Kino nocne: Remake - dramat obyczajowy (Bośnia i Hercegowina,Francja,Turcja,2003) 03:15 Zakończenie programu